Shipwrecked
by IcePrincessSinger
Summary: They go on a cruise to the south seas and Sunako and Kyohei got lost will they be saved.
1. Chapter 1

Narrator's POV

Well it was a normal day at the Nakahara household and they were all relaxing until they heard a chainsaw and they were all worried and Sunako was the first one to talk.

''OMG!, IT'S JASON AND HE'S HERE FOR ME. TAKE ME WITH YOU!'' And they all started to barricade the door until it appeared through the window.

''!'' They all screamed and it was a figure with a mask and the figure took off it's mask and it was Auntie.

''Oh, it's you.'' Sunako said and Auntie said with her cheerful voice.

''Everybody I have an offer for you will be going on a cruise that I have, and no Sunako you can't squeal out of this one, so start packing everyone.'' And she left and Kyohei started jumping around and Noi was starting to imagine a cruise adventure with Takenaga and Ranmaru was starting to write flirting lines to use on the cruise and Yuki started thinking of all the cute animals he would see and Sunako was praying for it to sink like the TITANIC and they would be on the life boats and she would be there holding Hiroshi and sinking at the same time and then she felt someone pulling her to her room and it was Kyohei.

''Hey get up to your room and start packing because I don't want to see Auntie using the force on us like in Star Wars.'' Kyohei said.

''Um, I don't think Auntie is Darth Vader because if she was I would have seen her use the 'Force' on my dad.'' Sunako said while making air quotes on the force word.

''Well, just pack up.'' Kyohei said and he got out of her room and then came the day of the cruise and it was empty.

''Well, what do you guys think, I made sure that there was nobody in the cruise only the staff who will assist all of you, now go to your rooms and unpack and have some fun.'' Auntie said and she smiled at them and then they all went to their rooms and did what Mrs. Nakahara said and then they were all by the pool except Sunako.

''Hey, where's Sunako.'' Noi asked and they all looked around and Kyohei was the first one to talk.

''She might be in her room, Auntie went to check on her, she said she had a present for Sunako.'' He said while tanning under an umbrella.

In Some Other Place in The Cruise

''Oh Sunako I got you a present for you.'' Auntie said while entering in Sunako's room that was completely pitch black and there was skulls everywhere and Mrs. Nakahara was scared to the bone and then she saw her niece reciting some kind of spell that would make the ship sink it must have been the spell that made the TITANIC sink.

''Sunako, I brought you a black bikini that you can wear on the cruise.'' Mrs. Nakahara said while smiling.

''I'm sorry Auntie but I'm not wearing that thing on me, okay.'' Sunako said while putting on some sandals, she was wearing white shorts and a black tank top and she walked outside her room and she was stopped by a six pack and then she bleeded.

''OH COME ON HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GOING TO BLEED WHEN YOU LOOK AT ME!'' Kyohei screamed at her.

''Until I die I guess.'' Sunako said while cleaning her nose.

''Hey I dare you to a race on jet skis to those rocks and back.'' Kyohei said and she just smiled at him and said ''Game On'' and they both put on life vests an got on the jet skis and started their races but Kyohei started to cheat and push her but she hit him on the face and then she started choking him and then he started pointing at something.

''GAH!'' He said.

''WHAT!'' She screamed.

''GAH!'' He screamed and she turned her head and saw rocks.

''!'' They screamed and they crashed and they all saw from a distance and they didn't know if they survived until Noi saw 2 balls floating on the water.

''They're still alive guys!'' She screamed while the guys were preparing a memorial with pictures and flowers and stuff and then Auntie raised her hand and they all started floating in the air and she was dressed like Darth Vader and she said with a Darth Vaderish voice.

''YOU WILL BRING MY NIECE BACK TO THIS CRUISE SHIP ALIVE AND IF YOU DON'T YOU SHALL PERISH UNDER WATER!'' She screamed and she threw them to a speedboat and she only gave them as food bad tasting protein bars and they started their journey to find Sunako and the other guy they had washed up on shore on some deserted island that they didn't know it existed.

''Where the hell are we.'' Sunako asked while rubbing her head and getting up.

''How am I supposed to know it's your fault we crashed you damn horror freak.'' Kyohei responded brutally and she slapped him in the face really hard and walked away.

''Shut the hell up if you had never challenged me to that race we wouldn't have been here in this mess you jerk.'' She said and she kept walking.

''Damnit it is my fault.'' Kyohei said but she was far away now.

Somewhere Out In the Ocean

''SUNAKO, KYOHEI!'' Noi screamed at the empty ocean and the guys were barfing the disgusting protein bars.

''This is disgusting.'' Ranmaru said while drinking sea water and Yuki was hallucinating.

''Hello Panda bear.'' He said and he was almost going to fall out the boat until Takenaga grabbed him and asked Noi.

''Hey have you found them Noi.'' He said while trying to make Ranmaru stop drinking sea water.

''No I haven't see them because you guys are totally not helping me.'' Noi said bitterly and then the boat ran out of gas and it started sinking they jumped out of the boat swimming towards shore but they ended up on the opposite side that Sunako and Kyohei were and then they started walking to the jungle in search for Sunako and Kyohei and it was already dark and in Kyohei and Sunako's case they were making homes separately and Sunako's it looked like an exact replica of the Nakahara mansion and Kyohei's it was two sticks and one big leaf.

2O Minutes Ago

''Hey Nakahara we have to make shelter!'' Kyohei screamed at her and she just smirked.

''Okay this is your side and this is my side so let's start building.'' She said and clapped her hands and she went to her side which was covered by leaves and his was by the beach.

''I'm finally done and I'm going to see what she did I'm going to start thinking that she only made 2 sticks and a leaf.'' He started thinking until he got to her side of the line it was the exact replica of the mansion and it had a doorbell and it was just coconuts put together.

''JUST WHO IS THIS CHICK!'' He screamed.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunako's POV**

''It's all that damn creature of light fault if he had never challenged me to do that race we would have never ended up in this situation in a deserted island I would be in my dark room right now it makes me want to kill him.''I thought until the doorbell I made rang and I walked towards the door and I opened it and it was pair of abs and I couldn't help to not create a river of blood in my own tree house.

''Oh come on how can I make you bleed if you didn't even look at my face, you horror freak.'' That creature of light said with his usual annoying voice.

''It's your abs fault if they weren't so perfect it wouldn't be a problem and what are you doing in my side of the land so scram!'' I screamed at him but he wouldn't leave and then he opened his mouth it made me want to put a coconut in his big fat mouth.

"But I want to see the inside of your mansion oh please, please, please!" He screamed at my face and I swear I was going to hit him in the face.

''Okay but don't annoy me or you shall pay the ultimate sacrifice.'' I gave him a death glare and he stopped making noise.

"WOW THIS IS BIG!" The creature of light said in my face.

"Okay I'll show you around. This is the bathroom, this is the master bedroom, this is the guest room, this is the kitchen and this is the Jacuzzi." I said while pointing at the rooms.

"So can I stay for dinner please?" Kyohei said and I can't believe I just thought of his name.

"Yeah sure whatever but only dinner." I said.

**Narrator's POV**

And on the other side of the island, the others were trying to build shelter.

"Aw this is sooo hard Ranmaru can you help me." Yuki said while trying to put a stick with a leaf.

"I'm sorry Yuki; I'm flirting with some hot chicks." Ranmaru said while he was kissing a tree.

"Um Ranmaru you idiot, you are flirting with trees you stupid idiot." Noi said while she was trying to control her hair from the humidity.

"Talks the girl who has banshee hair." Ranmaru said while sticking his tongue out.

"Oh no he didn't." Yuki said while staring at him.

"I'M SO KILLING YOU PLAYBOY!" Noi screamed and ran towards Ranmaru.

"BRING IT ON HIPPIE!" Ranmaru screamed and they started a sissy fight.

"Okay the hippie part did not make any sense." Yuki said while he watched the fight.

"Guys stop fighting we have to rest and we have to check if there are anymore people on this island so they can help us." Takenaga said while trying to catch a fish or anything to make sushi.

"So what there might be no one on this island and we'll stay here marooned for the rest of our lives and we might have to have sex with Noi for the rest of our lives!" Ranmaru cried and hit the tree he was making out with.

"I'm sure that there are other people here and I don't want to have sex the rest of my life with you guys only Takenaga." Noi said while she tried to comb her hair with her brush that she brought with her.

"Calm down guys, I just need to find a stupid fish that could think that Yuki's toe is bait." Takenaga said while grabbing Yuki's toe and putting it in the water.

"I don't think that's safe Takenaga. Ouch something ate my finger!" Yuki said and he raised his toe and a piranha on his toe trying to nibble it.

"¡AHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed and Noi started hitting Yuki's leg.

"¡YOU'RE HITTING MY LEG NOT THE PIRANHA NOI!" Yuki screamed at Noi and then Ranmaru came close.

"What are you guys screaming about it's just a little fishie and I doubt he'll hurt any one." Ranmaru said and the piranha bit Ranmaru's nose.

"¡AHH. MY PERFECTLY CUOPPED NOSE IT'S RUINED AND THE LADIES DIG THE NOSE!" Ranmaru screamed and Noi started to hit Ranmaru's face instead of his nose.

"YOU'RE HITTING THE FACE IDIOT!" Ranmaru screamed.

"No I was aiming at the face." Noi said with a smile and Takenaga just grabbed the piranha from Ranmaru's nose and threw it back at the ocean.

"Well if we can't find food, we'll just sacrifice Yuki to the island gods and then we'll eat him for the gods, now you guys hold him while I cut him open and rip out his intestines out and we'll have those as a compliment and the rest we can have it as a main menu and his brain can be dessert now do what I just said: grab him." Ranmaru said while grabbing a pocket knife and started walking towards Yuki.

"No one is eating anybody now come on we have to rest so we can look for Sunako and Kyohei." Takenaga said while grabbing the pocket knife out of Ranmaru's hand.

"If they're still alive." Ranmaru said while looking at the floor and showing his face with a scary one.

"AHHHH!" Yuki screamed.

"Calm down Yuki. Ranmaru is just trying to scare you so he can know your weakness when we'll hunt you down and eating with condiments and make sure there's no evidence after we eat and then we'll might even eat Sunako and Kyohei if we find them." Noi said with a monotone voice and then she snapped out of it when Yuki ran away.

"I'm sorry Yuki!" Noi said while running after him.

"AHHHHHH!" Yuki screamed and they all ran towards where Yuki was and they also got scared.

"¿Wait isn't that Hiroshi?" Takenaga asked while pointing at Hiroshi.

"Yeah." Everyone said.

And the reason why Hiroshi is on the island is because the cruise's workers were terrified of Hiroshi because they thought it was a voodoo contraption that made that Sunako and Kyohei fell off their jet skis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Narrator's POV **

Well Sunako had let Kyohei stay at her jungle mansion for the night. And the next morning.

"Hey Nakahara get up you have to make breakfast!" Kyohei said while standing in front of Sunako's bed (Which he had no idea how she made it)

"5 more minutes, mom." Sunako responded.

"I DON'T HAVE 5 MORE GOD DAMN MINUTES. I NEED TO EAT!" Kyohei screamed at Sunako.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU STUPID CREATURE OF LIGHT!" Sunako screamed while throwing coconuts at Kyohei.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THOSE COCONUTS FROM!" Kyohei screamed while running to the window and jumping out of it.

"I didn't get a nosebleed right now." Sunako said silently while covering her nose with her hand and removing it to see not even a drop of blood.

And on the other side of the island, the others were sleeping; Noi was sleeping silently in Takenaga's arms and for some strange reason Ranmaru and Yuki were sleeping together.

"Ah that was a good night's rest and good morning AHHHHH!" Yuki screamed and everyone woke up.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED. I WAS HAVING A DREAM WITH TAKENAGA!" Noi screamed while kicking Yuki.

"Ranmaru was hugging me while we were sleeping." Yuki said and Takenaga and Noi were restraining laughter.

"I'm just used to sleep with a girl in my arms and you were the closest thing to a girl." Ranmaru said while standing up.

"WHAT ABOUT NOI!" Yuki screamed.

"She was in Takenaga's arms and anyways they seemed way to lovey dovey to try and take away a girl." Ranmaru answered and then Yuki and Ranmaru started to have a discussion.

"Come on guys we have to find Sunako and Kyohei before the sun sets again." Takenaga said while walking into the jungle.

"I'll follow you till the end of the earth, Takenaga!" Noi said and followed Takenaga and Yuki and Ranmaru just shrugged and they walked behind them.

And on the other side of the island.

"WHERE'S MY BREAKFAST!" Kyohei screamed at Sunako who was grabbing a papaya.

"Okay you be a good Tarzan and use this rock and this papaya and crush the papaya and put the juice in this wooden cup I made and there's your breakfast." Sunako said sarcastically while giving him the items.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" Kyohei said.

"That you have to make your own breakfast if you're going to live here." Sunako replied and Kyohei mumbled something while crushing some papayas and then he got an idea.

"Hey what if we open a hotel here!" Kyohei said and Sunako looked at him.

"Who would stay at a hotel in the middle of nowhere?" Sunako asked sarcastically.

"Other people who get marooned like us." Kyohei answered.

"With what money will they stay with and pay us with?" Sunako asked while crossing her arms.

"Coconuts." Kyohei answered and Sunako slapped herself and slouching.

"Why couldn't I be marooned here with Takenaga or Yuki or Ranmaru? Why did I accept that challenge instead of staying in my room and praying to god that the boat would sink like the Titanic?" Sunako said while slapping herself once again and then she walked to the door.

"Hey, where the hell are you going?" Kyohei asked when Sunako was already walking out the door.

"I'm going to go see if I can find some skeletons or skulls or cave paintings or if I can find a lady of the cave." Sunako said while grabbing a spear that she made out of a stick and a really pointy stick.

"WHAT'S A LADY OF THE CAVE?" Kyohei screamed at Sunako who popped her head back inside.

"It's a lady who lives in a cave. Duh." Sunako while walking outside.´

"Really who believes in a lady of the cave because they don't exist? Duh." Kyohei said while drinking some papaya juice.

"Or do they?" Kyohei said while scratching his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for the delay of the chapter. it's because of 2 things: **

**1. My damn school. **

**2. I didn't have that much inspiration.**

**i don't own The Wallflower. if i did then Sunako and Kyohei would already be a couple.**

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator's POV<strong>

And the other day after Sunako's and Kyohei's discussion about there being a lady of the cave in the island. Kyohei had to go out hunting because they were low on food and supplies and he was wearing a black shirt (made out of a pirates sail) and his blue jeans which he had turned to shorts, thanks to Sunako who was nagging him about his dazzlingness.

"Damn you Nakahara for being such a naggy girl and for being so hot!" Kyohei screamed.

"What the hell have I just said?" Kyohei screamed and he spotted a monkey and Kyohei thought that it would be an excellent idea to kill the monkey and take it to Sunako so she could try and make something related to food out of the monkey and when Kyohei jumped to catch it, he fell off a cliff.

And on the other side of the island, the others were whining.

"WE'VE BEEN WALKING FOR DAYS!" Ranmaru screamed while kneeling down on the ground.

"We've only been walking for 5 minutes; see there's the campfire we made last night." Takenaga said while pointing at a small camp.

"How? It's been feeling like days." Ranmaru said.

"Hey Noi, you haven't used the bathroom in the whole time, we've been here. Are you sure that you don't want to use it right now." Takenaga said.

"There's no way in hell, I'm using the bathroom on a tree." Noi said.

"Well it wouldn't be using a tree. It would squatting next to a tree." Ranmaru said and Noi hit him on the back of his head with a stick that she found

"You are so stupid." Noi said and an idea came to Ranmaru to piss Noi off.

"Hey Yuki, I'll tell you something; that in 2 months, Noi is going to be knocked up by Takenaga and then in 10 years, there are going to be a lot of mini Noi's and Takenaga's here." Ranmaru said while walking next to Yuki.

"And what about me?" Yuki asked.

"You'll probably have children with some animal in this island. And I'll be your king!" Ranmaru said and Noi hit Ranmaru in the head.

"What if Sunako and Kyohei still survived?" Noi asked.

"Well then in 10 years; this island would be populated by creepy, dazzling children or stupid, not-dazzling children." Ranmaru said and they heard a scream.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" A voice said. It was Kyohei's and he fell on top of Yuki and Ranmaru.

"Ugh, am I dead?" Kyohei asked himself while standing up.

"Kyohei is that you?" Takenaga asked Kyohei.

"TAKENAGA. IT'S YOU!" Kyohei said while hugging Takenaga.

"I'm sorry guys, it's that I was hunting down this monkey and I fell down this cliff." Kyohei said while helping Ranmaru and Yuki up.

"WHERE'S SUNAKO!" Noi screamed while grabbing Kyohei's foot and Kyohei was upside down.

"Oh god, don't tell me that Sunako's been giving you martial arts lessons." Kyohei said and Noi nodded.

"NOW WHERE'S MY BEST FRIEND!" Noi screamed.

"At the house or well better say a mansion." Kyohei said sarcastically.

"You made a mansion?" They all asked in unison and Kyohei nodded in a no way.

"You made a toilet?" Noi asked.

"Sunako did it but I call it the throne." Kyohei said.

"Take me to the throne." Noi said while grabbing Kyohei and they started walking towards the jungle mansion and when they got there, their jaws fell to the ground and their eyes opened like plates.

"It looks just like home just that it's made out of wood." Yuki said and they all nodded. And they stepped inside and they saw that it was an exact replica of their home and they saw that Sunako was outside picking up some herbs with a black hat on her head.

"SUNAKO!" they all screamed and they hugged Sunako.

"Too much radiance!" Sunako said and they backed off.

"You guys were stranded, too?" Sunako asked and they nodded.

"Your "sweet" aunt threw us here with the force." Takenaga said while doing air quotes on the word "sweet".

"Hey Noi do you want to take a bath?" Sunako asked Noi, and Noi's eyes lighted up.

"YES! Do you have a toilet?" Noi asked and Sunako nodded.

"Do you have and shampoo and conditioner?" Noi asked.

"Yes. I made it out of roses and some berries and tropical flowers." Sunako said.

"DO you have a bubble bath?" Noi asked.

"Yes it's made out of lavender." Sunako said.

"Then I'll go in the bath." Noi said.

"Well, then you guys have to go get some food since the radiant creature brought more people." Sunako said bitterly.

"But I caught this." Kyohei said while showing a squirrel to Sunako.

"A squirrel can't feed you, so take these guys and leave." Sunako said while giving Kyohei a bag made of leaves and some sticks.

"Can I go?" Kyohei asked.

"Sorry Yuki but we're enough." Kyohei said and they left through the door.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter and Please Review<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator's POV<strong>

After Sunako had practically nagged the boys to go out hunting so they could have more food since Kyohei brought more people which for Sunako meant cooking more so they went to a river with their spears and a bag to put what they would catch.

"I'm so tired from walking. Let's sit down for a minute." Kyohei said while sitting on a rock.

"Kyohei, we just walked for 13 minutes." Takenaga said.

"But it felt like an eternity." Kyohei said.

"So Kyohei, did anything interesting happen between Sunako and you?" Ranmaru asked with his weird voice.

"WHAT?!" Kyohei screamed.

"Something did happen, didn't it?" Ranmaru asked.

"HELL TO THE NO!" Kyohei screamed.

"Isn't that like the title of that song from Glee?" Takenaga asked.

"I don't know. So tell me did anything happen between you two? Like if you guys did it or if you guys are dating and are hoping to never tell us?" Ranmaru asked.

"God, you're such a douchebag. And no nothing happened between me and Nakahara. God we couldn't even be in the same place until we came here." Kyohei said.

"So in better words, this island made you guys tolerant to the other. Fascinating." Takenaga said.

"Okay, I'll ignore that." Kyohei said while grabbed like 3 fish in his spear and putting it in his bag.

"Okay let's keep looking for food." Takenaga said.

"Fine." Everyone said.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyohei's POV<strong>

Damn it these guys are on to me but I won't let them find out that I did have a moment with Sunako but then left. Well it actually went like this: I was feeling alone and meaningless and cold so I went to check on Sunako and the woman practically had it all (When I mean by had it all I mean that she had a blanket made out of cheetah fur and a bunch of perfumes and a bathroom! So her room was kind of like heaven.) So I'm super cold so I went to her side and I slept with her but I woke up before she woke up because if she had done it before I did it then I would have already been dead.

"Hey Kyohei, are you okay?" Takenaga asked.

"Just peachy. Why are you asking?" I asked.

"Well it's because red water is coming from where you are." Takenaga said and he pointed to where my feet were and I saw red water so I raised my left foot and nothing but when I raised my right foot, I saw that the spear was in my foot.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and I pulled the spear out of my foot.

"OUCHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed again and Ranmaru started laughing at me and then he screamed like a girl and we had to drag him out of the water and a piranha was on his big toe and Takenaga and I couldn't help ourselves from laughing.

"Why are piranhas attracted to my big toe?!" Ranmaru asked and I started laughing at him.

"Stop laughing at me!" Ranmaru screamed at me.

"Okay we have to get the piranha off his big toe but without harming his big toe because it might grab his toenail." Takenaga said.

"Okay." I said and I grabbed the piranha and pulled it out and I threw it back in the river.

"Did it take my toenail?" Ranmaru asked.

"No it didn't." Takenaga and I said.

"Jinx! Now you owe me a soda." I said.

"I promise you that when we get home, I give you the soda and then slap you in the face." Takenaga said.

"Yes! My fav feature of my body is safe! Now help me get up!" Ranmaru asked and we helped him get up and we started hunting for something like a puma and a squirrel and a Tucan.

"Okay we've got 30 fishes, 2 pumas, 6 squirrels also counting the one that's in love with Ranmaru and 4 tucans. I'd say that we have enough food for a month or 2." Takenaga said.

"Okay that's a lot of food." I said and they all nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Auntie's POV<strong>

I'm looking for Sunako and the others like crazy because I really need to find them and they are not helping.

"SUNAKO! TAKENAGA! RANMARU!" I screamed with the megaphone while I was in the helicopter. I only screamed the important names.

"Miss, you're going to wear out your voice." One of my henchmen said.

"I've always screamed this way and my voice has never worn off." I said.

"SUNAKO! SUNAKO! OTHER KIDS WHOSE NAMES I CAN'T RECALL!" I screamed.

"My lady, I think that they're on that island." The helicopter pilot said while pointing at a cute, beautiful island and smoke was coming out of the volcano that the island had.

"What's wrong with that volcano?" I asked.

"Miss, if smoke is coming out of the volcano then it means that it will explode at any given time. And just supposing that your niece and her friends are then they will die." One of my henchmen said.

"WHAT?!l I screamed.

"You are going to go down to that island and find my niece and her friends!" I said and I pushed all of my henchmen out of the helicopter.

"Miss, you sent them down there without any parachutes." The pilot said.

"They'll survive. Get me my cellphone." I said to the pilot.

"Who are you going to call?" The pilot asked while handing me my cellphone.

"I'm going to call somebody who can help me and the kids." I said and I marked Ranmaru's fiancé's number.

"Hello?" Tamao said.

"I NEED YOUR HELP!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry, who's this?" Tamao asked. The girl asks like if she doesn't recognize my screaming voice.

"I'M SUNAKO'S AUNT, THE PERSON THAT'S YOUR FIANCE'S LANDLADY!" I screamed.

"Oh then it's nice hearing from you again. To what do I own this pleasure?" Tamao asked.

"I NEED YOU TO COME TO THE SOUTH SEAS AND BRING AS MANY HENCHMEN YOU HAVE!" I screamed.

"Why Ms. Nakahara?" Tamao asked.

"BECAUSE YOUR BEST FRIENDS AND THE DOUSHEBAG OF YOUR FIANCÉ ARE IN AN ISLAND WHICH HAS A VOLCANO AND THEY CAN ALL DIE!" I screamed again.

"Oh my god. I'll be there as soon as possible and: WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?" Tamao screamed

"BECAUSE I'M IN A HELICOPTER! WHAT'S YOUR EXCUSE?!" I screamed-asked.

"I'M TALKING TO YOU MS. NAKAHARA. So I will be there as speed of light." Tamao said and she hanged up.

"Finally." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the last chapter of this story i hope that you will enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator's POV:<strong>

The time in the island was getting better for the girls but not for the guys. Because at that time Sunako was the dominate female and there was no alpha male there yet. Even though Kyohei tried to but he was completely beaten by Sunako when he tried.

"One quick question, Noi." Yuki said. He was helping Noi and Sunako to fold bed sheets outside the mansion.

"Sure, what's it?" Noi said while folding a sheet.

"Do we have a monarchy here or a democracy?" Yuki asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Sunako asked. She was used to hanging out around Yuki so she stopped calling him "creature of light" but instead a less crueler name "Porcelain", he didn't mind it.

"If we're stuck here for the rest of our lives are we going to have a democracy, a monarchy or a communist island?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know. I think that we should be democratic." Noi said.

"No we can't be democratic because if we become democratic then that means that one of the boys will want to be president and i don't want to be ruled by a man. So let's be a monarchy!" Sunako said.

"Sure!" Noi said and Yuki sighed and the other boys came in.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! CREATURES OF LIGHT!" Sunako screamed as she hid behind Noi.

"What were you guys talking about?" Takenaga asked.

"I asked Sunako and Noi if we're stuck here forever then what kind of government we would have here. And guess what she said." Yuki said.

"Communist?" Ranmaru asked nervously.

"Democratic?" Takenaga said.

"No, she said that we're going to be a monarchy island." Yuki said.

"Okay, what's a monarchy?" Kyohei asked.

"Well, it's when a royal family rules the place." Takenaga said.

"Okay, that's all i need to know." Kyohei said. "Wait a minute! Does that mean that Sunako want s to be queen?! She can't be queen, she'll treat us like trash!"

"Yes i will." Sunako said.

"Wait, but you will spare Takenaga right?" Noi asked.

"Sure." Sunako said sarcastically.

"She's being sarcastic!" Kyohei screamed.

"No, she's not. I know Sunako's sarcastic voice and that's not it." Noi said and she looked up to the sky and she saw that black smoke was coming from the west side of the island.

"Hey what's that coming from over there?" Noi asked and everyone stared at the other side.

"Maybe there's someone else here besides us?" Ranmaru asked.

"I don't think that a fire can be that big and we're in the middle of the day." Kyohei said.

"Wait, didn't you guys see a mountain before we got stranded here?" Takenaga asked and everyone nodded.

"Don't tell me that it was a volcano?" Ranmaru asked and Takenaga nodded.

"Damnit!" Kyohei said. "We have to find our way out of here before we all freaking die!"

"I don't want to die! I haven't told Tamao that i love her!" Ranmaru said and everyone stared at him. "What? I'm in love with her just that i've been denying it all this time."

"Yay! But if we don't get out of here then you'll never tell her." Kyohei said.

"Okay, we'll need to cut down some trees and some leaves from the trees and we'll need to collect some food for the journey and we'll need to grab some of the bed sheets for the sail." Sunako said with a bossy tone.

"I thought that you wanted to die, Nakahara." Kyohei said.

"In a cool and gothic way not by a volcano." Sunako said. "And i think that i should live a little bit more."

"Kay! Let's go!" Noi said and they started doing what Sunako had told them to do.

"Hey Sunako, you're a good person." Kyohei said.

"You too, K-K-K-Kyohei." Sunako said while smiling.

"Sure, now let's keep working!" Kyohei said and he and Sunako started working on the boat while the others looked for food.

"Hey guys! I found something!" Ranmaru said screamed.

"The fountain of youth?" Takenaga asked.

"No you idiot! Gold!" Ranmaru screamed while he came in running with gold necklaces and crowns.

"We're rich! Now we should load the ship with the gold too." Kyohei said and everyone nodded and they started loading the ship with gold and diamonds and food.

"We're rich with food and gold!" Kyohei said.

"Wait, i have to find Hiroshi!" Sunako screamed and she ran into the jungle and the volcano had erupted from a distance.

"Holy crap! I have to back for her! If we don't come back in 10 minutes then you guys save yourselves, got it Takenaga!" Kyohei screamed.

"Sure but i don't have a watch." Takenaga said.

"Here's your watch, i stole it." Kyohei said while giving Takenaga a watch and running to the jungle.

"That idiot stole my watch. If he comes back then i'm going to kill him." Takenaga said.

**Kyohei's POV:**

Damnit, where the hell did she disappear to! I totally love her but i can't tell her that in a life or death situation! So no way!

"Sunako! Where the hell are you!" I screamed with all my might and voice and i spotted Hiroshi not far away from me by a cliff and i ran over there and i saw Sunako holding on to a rock.

"Grab my hand!" I screamed.

"Why did you come back for me?! Run back! Just let me die here!" Sunako screamed.

"There's no way in hell that i'd let you die!" I screamed and she stared at me.

"Why not!" She screamed.

"There are 2 reasons!" I screamed.

"What's the first!" Sunako screamed.

"That your aunt would totally assassinate me if you died and i didn't!" I screamed.

"What's the second!" Sunako screamed.

"I love you!" I screamed and she looked like if she was going to let go of the rock but a rock hit her on the head and she let go of the rock but i grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Thanks." Sunako said.

"You're welcome." I said and she went to grab Hiroshi and we ran back to the others. And they didn't leave us.

"He got her! Let's move!" Yuki screamed and we got in the boat and we started rowing the boat and we got a fair distance away from the island.

"At least we didn't leave empty-handed." Ranmaru said while holding a ruby in his hand.

"You're right." I said while looking at Sunako and she started to look at me in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing just that i don't feel a nosebleed coming up." Sunako said.

"Ooooooo! Kyohei told you that he loved you didn't he Sunako! Pay up Takenaga!" Noi started screaming. What the hell?

"Fine." Takenaga said while giving Noi a golden necklace.

"You knew!" I screamed.

"Yeah, duh." Noi said and Sunako started giggling.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"That you're doubting your own answer." Sunako said and we heard a helicopter noise and we looked up and we saw Auntie's helicopter and Auntie was there with a megaphone and a ladder.

"Climb on!" She screamed and we all started climbing on with a bunch of gold on us.

"Sunako, honey. You're alive!" Auntie said while hugging Sunako and Auntie stared at me with her psycho look. I think that she thinks that it's my fault.

"I'm going to murder you Kyohei Takano!" Auntie screamed while grabbing a chainsaw but Sunako standed in front of me.

"Auntie, even though he's the one that got us into this mess, he's also the one to get us out of this mess. And i love him Auntie." Sunako said. Yes! She loves me!

"I told you that she loved him! Pay up Ranmaru!" Yuki said and Ranmaru gave him the ruby and started crying.

"You love me?" I asked and she had nodded and i hugged her and then kissed her.

"I think i can live with Kyohei being Sunako's boyfriend but i think that my brother won't be so happy." Auntie said. I totally forgot about Sunako's dad. But at least we're alive!

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
